Unexpected fear
by CMCrazies
Summary: Romance, Kidnapping, Violence, Family, Fear JJ/WILL TEAM ALL INCLUDED !
1. Chapter 1

**Okay another new story, enjoy it. And of course its JJ and Will.**

**Chapter 1.**

"So, I will see you later." Will said grabbing JJ's waist.

"Yeah" JJ smiled, pecking his lips. "Don't drink too much."

"JJ it's a few drinks, I'll be home in a few hours."

"I know its just…"

"I'll text you when I'm heading home."

JJ raised her eyebrows. "I'm holding you to that."

"Okay, I promise, I love you."

"I love you too." Will said returning the kiss.

After Will, left JJ tucked Henry into bed, waiting for Garcia to arrive for there girls night in. once arriving, JJ poured the bottle of wine, joining her in the living room.

"So how are you, anyway?"

"What you mean?"

"Jayje,"

"I'm fine Pen really…"

"Well, its me. You can me anything."

JJ sighed, taking a sip of her wine she looked over at her best friend.

"I worry, everyday. That I'm gonna get a phone call about Will or Henry and I…"

Garcia, gave her a soft look, she squeezed her hand.

"You know Will wont go anywhere without a fight right?"

"I know, but it doesn't stop be worrying, or been scared. Ya know."

"I know, sweetie and you know were all here right "

"I do." JJ smiled a little.

/

Walking into the bar, Will and Bobby headed to the bar, taking a sip of his pint Will looked around. Before turning his attention to Bobby.

"So, your finally allowed out to play again."

"Don't man! Its not like that. JJ's just worried about me. After everything."

"Whatever man, but tonight no two minute texting."

"You don't have to worry about that." Will.

Clearing off, JJ headed to bed knowing there was no point waiting for Will to get home. Checking her phone JJ placed it down on bedside table closing her eyes.

Finishing the last of his drink, Will headed to the bathroom, after washing his hands, Will pulled out his phone. Ready to text, JJ. Looking up at the door he saw someone come in. before he knew what hit him, Will was on the floor.

/

Waking up, JJ turned off her alarm, rolling over in bed, JJ felt an empty space. Sitting up she let out a breath, heading down the hallway JJ headed into Henry's room.

"Hey buddy you ready for your play date?"

"Yeah! Me hungry"

"Then lets get some food" JJ smiled following Henry into the kitchen.

Walking back into the bedroom, JJ quickly washed up and got dressed checking her phone, she saw she had no messages. Dialing Will's number.

"Hey its me, so I'm guessing just ended up at Bobby's so just call me when you wake up. Okay. I love you"

After dropping Henry at his play date, JJ headed home to find Will still not there, calling again she started to get annoyed at him not answering.

Waking up, Will found himself bound to some chains, looking around he saw a dim light. "What the hell" taking a moment he tried to remember what had happened.

"BOBBY!""

"Bobby's gone." the man paused "He well, lets just say he was the lucky one."

/

**What do you think? Should I continue let me know. LEAVE A REVIEW EVERYONE CAN REVIEW !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you enjoyed the first chapter, hope you like this one.**

**Chapter 2.**

"Agent Jareau."

"JJ, hey sorry, we got called in"

"Okay, I'll be there in twenty."

"Bye."

Hanging up, JJ took a deep breath, and started gathering her things, calling Cindy, who was looking after Henry for the day asking to keep him a little longer. Pulling at the BAU, JJ walked in dialing Will's number once again.

"Hey seriously, I'm start to worry out of my mind, call or something please!" JJ hung up, clutching her phone.

Heading into the conference room. "What we got?"

"A dead cop. Lets go" Hotch spoke.

Grabbing JJ's arm as she was about the leave the room Penelope could see the look on her best friends face. "Hey you okay?"

"Will didn't come home last night, and he's not picking up his phone."

"I'll look into it."

"Thanks Garcia."

As the team pulled up at the crime scene, JJ checked her phone once again, biting her lip she followed Hotch and Blake to the crime scene. Seeing an officer holding a bag of evidence.

"What you find on him?" JJ asked.

Turning around the officer handed JJ, the bag. Looking closely JJ stood still staring at the bag before dropping it. Standing back a little JJ let out a breath "Oh god."

"JJ?"

JJ looked over at the body quickly seeing it was Will's partner. "That's Will's partner Bobby, and there that's Will's watch."

Blake looked at Hotch before turning to JJ. "JJ lets go over here okay."

JJ nodded, letting Blake guide her away, watching as Hotch pulled out his phone, before joining them a few minutes later.

"JJ, when was the last time you spoke to Will?"

"Last night" she paused "He..,he went out for drinks but then.." she let out a shaky breath. "He never came home. And hasn't answered any of my calls"

"Were gonna find him okay." Blake said squeezing her hand.

JJ nodded, looking right at Hotch. "I can't lose him Hotch. Not again."

Hotch looked right at her then at Blake, knowing how it had affected JJ last night, and knowing if they didn't find him. He knew nothing good would come from it.

"Where treating this as a kidnapping. Lets get to work."

Sitting down in one of the chairs, JJ saw everyone's eyes on her. "Have you ran a search on men matching Will's discretion gone missing?"

"Yes. I found at least fifteen. In the last four months."

"So, it's a serial killer not a kidnapper." JJ gulped down a breath.

"Maybe he didn't know they were cops."

"We need to go to the bar, see if anyone saw anything."

Walking inside, they showed there badges, pulling out the picture from her pocket JJ showed the barman Will's picture.

"Oh yeah. He was in here for a couple of hours last night. With a friend."

"Do you remember the last time you saw him?"

"Eleven ish. Said he was off to call the wife, headed into the bathroom."

"Thank you" Rossi, said seeing JJ rush off to the bathroom.

Pushing opening the door, JJ looked around, looking under the sink she picked up the phone, seeing it locked she looked at Rossi. Seeing him raise is brow.

Typing in the password JJ watched as the phone said try again. Taking a deep breath. She looked at Rossi once again before typing in new numbers. Letting out a breath as it opened.

"The first time we…."

Rossi shook his head. "I'm sure I do not want to know. " he paused. "What's on it."

"It's a text message to me, half typed." JJ said closing her eyes.

"C'mon lets see what forensics can find there's nothing more we can do here kiddo."

JJ nodded, following Rossi out keeping hold of Will's phone with dear life.

/

Feeling the bone of his knuckles hit his ribs once again, Will screamed out in pain. Gritting down on his teeth he took deep breath, looking up at the man. Seeing the smile on his lips.

"What do you want!" Will said taking slow breaths.

"You. Well your family to see you suffer."

"Yeah!" he laughed a little "How ya gonna do that."

"By showing her."

Will looked right at him. Seeing the darkness in his eyes. Before seeing pitch darkness once again.

Seeing the BAU doors opened, JJ saw Henry run in Morgan not too far behind him.

"Mommy."

"Hey bud" JJ said picking him up.

"Mamma, you k?"

"Yeah. Baby I'm okay." JJ said kissing his forehead. "You wanna go play in Dave's office?"

Henry nodded. Following his mother into the office. JJ smiled leaving him to play closing the door behind her.

"What you gonna tell him?"

"Honestly no idea."

Looking up, they saw Garcia rushing towards them.

"Your…gonna wanna see this."

As they all stood around Garcia's screen, JJ felt a knot in her stomach as a video feed came up. "I set up an alert in case any weird live creepy video feeds came up and then this showed up."

As a light turned on. Will's face shot up on screen, half his face covered in blood, the rest of him tied up.

"Will…."

/

Lifting his head up slowly, Will saw the light again, but this time it was brighter and bigger. Looking up he saw a red light. Knowing exactly what was happening. Looking right into the camera. He hoped she was watching. A few seconds later, he felt the knife gut into his stomach. Screaming, he gritted his teeth.

"Don't let her watch this."

JJ let out a scream covering her mouth, feeling Morgan and Rossi pulling her out of the room. Screaming JJ tried to push past Morgan.

"JJ! Your not going back in there"

"ITS WILL"

"WE KNOW! We know. And were gonna find him."

"Then let me watch!"

"That's not gonna happen." Rossi said looking at her.

JJ breathed deeply, before turning around walking off from them both. Heading back into Rossi's office, JJ sat on the sofa, Henry in her arms having a nap. Running her hand through his hair, she let the silent tears fall.

Back in Garcia's office. As they all watched the screen.

"Please…..whatever happens….don't let her see me like this!"

Garcia, let out a breath. Watching as the screen when blank once again, before looking up at Hotch, Blake and Reid.

"We…."

"Respect his wish. But we need to find him and fast."

"Garcia, see what you can find in the background, any noises anything!"

"Got it."

Heading into the bullpen they all joined Rossi and Morgan.

"How is she?"

"Lets just so, soon I think she's gonna take Morgan out.!"

"Lets bring him home." Morgan spoke.

/

/

**So what did you think of chapter 2? Review please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Feeling the bucket of cold water been poured over his head, Will sat up as much as he could. Spitting out the water. Opening his eyes, Will adjusted to the light. He had been here for two long freezing days, he was drained and in pain and losing blood slowly. Closing his eyes Will took a deep breath praying that JJ and her team would find him soon before it was too late.

Seeing the door to Rossi's office open, JJ looked up seeing Rossi holding two cups of coffee. Smiling a little JJ took the cup.

"Thanks."

"How you holding up?"

Sighing, JJ let out a breath, "I just wanna know that he's okay." JJ said looking at Rossi, tears in her eyes.

Squeezing her hand, Rossi stood up holding out his hand. "Follow me kiddo."

Walking into Garcia's office, JJ sat down next to her best friend, watching as she looked over at the live footage.

"Is he?"

"No, buttercup he's just sleeping. He's okay…"

"How many times did he stab him?"

"Five…"

"He's gotta be losing a lot of blood."

"JJ. Were close okay. I promise as soon as we find something you will know."

JJ nodded wiping the tears from her cheeks. "what have you found?"

"just that, it Is a warehouse, but I cant find the exact location cause of the feed."

"keep hacking?"

"Always." Garcia said.

/

Leaving Garcia's office, JJ bumped into Hotch and Morgan, walking right past them. She let out a breath. Seeing Henry was now awake, JJ sat playing with his toys trying to distract him.

"What's up with her?" Morgan asked looking round at Hotch.

"She's angry and upset. And I'd hate to see what she will be like if we don't find Will."

"Then lets find him so we don't find that out." Rossi said joining the men.

JJ sat playing with Henry knowing he wouldn't understand any of what was happening, she knew she had to keep on a brave front. Watching as Henry sat drawing is crazy superoheros, JJ couldn't help but smile at her son, knowing no matter what happened she would have amazing son forever who would never stop her smiling.

As the next couple hours went by, JJ sat on the floor, remembering everything that had happened with them over the last few months, running her finger along her wedding ring. JJ opened her eyes, seeing Henry awake from his nap.

"Mommy…"

"Yeah little man?"

"When's daddy home?"

JJ sighed, pulling Henry into her lap. "Soon baby, really soon." she said kissing forward.

"me miss him."

"I do too."

/

"So what we got?" Hotch asked.

"So far I've narrowed it down to an area that secluded and out of reach."

"okay, how you getting on with the IP address.?"

"So far, its hitting off from three systems. But should have it within the hour."

"Okay, anyone know hows JJ's doing?"

"She's been quiet, holding it together."

"You all do realize we need a plan for if we don't find him alive right." Morgan said looking round at everyone.

"I know. I'm just hoping it doesn't come to that."

"Sir, the video feed was disconnected a few hours ago, totally offline."

"So, whoever our unsub is knows were onto him."

"Yes sir."

"Okay, Garcia run names, of people who own farm lands, buildings so forth, with priers and criminal records see if any of them are connected to any of our victims.

"Got it, and ill get right on it. Look after my gumdrop."

/

Feeling another punch to his face, Will let out a breath, he had stopped fighting back, knowing his energy was slowly going.

"Why are you doing this?"

Punching him again, Will closed his eyes breathing in deeply. Feeling his hair been pulled, Will's head jolted back.

"Your hungry, starving, you've lost about 15 percent of your blood already. If I was you id save your energy for last breath for when your wife gets here."

/

**Sorry it was short but what did you think? Still good? REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I really am glad your all enjoying this. I am trying my best to update everyday so I'm not leaving you hanging. So here's the next chapter enjoy it :D**

**Chapter 4. **

Sitting in one of the chairs, JJ looked around at everyone seeing the looks on there faces. Before she brought her attention to Hotch standing in front of the board.

"Twenty minutes ago, Garcia find the identity of our unsub"

JJ took in a deep breath, not moving in her seat.

"Bryan Hayford, thirty nine lives alone. His wife and child died 5 years ago in a car accident he caused. Drunk driving."

"Have we found the connection between him and the victims?"

"Yeah" Garcia cut in. "Turns out, there's been these support groups all over the different towns, for everything you can think of. "

"So do we know why he took Will?"

"From what I've found out, his partner Bobby, went to the meetings and Will went a couple of times for support." Garcia said looking round at JJ.

"So why's he taking them?" Morgan cut in knowing everyone was thinking the same thing about JJ been rather quiet.

"There all family men, there for there wife and kids. All drink…"

"So he sees them doing the wrong he did."

"Yeah."

"Do you have an address." JJ finally spoke.

She nodded. Looking back at JJ. "Then lets go."

Gathering there things they all headed to the SUV's. "So how we gonna play this?"

"Split up, JJ, Morgan , find Hayford. We'll find Will." Hotch said looking right at JJ.

"Okay."

/

Feeling the iron bars tighten around his hands, Will let out a breath. He knew he was close to dying, he could feel it, his body becoming tried and cold. Slowly closing his eyes, he saw the darkness, trying to hold on as long as he could.

Pulling up at the abandoned building, JJ made sure her gun was loaded, and ready. "Guys…." JJ said looking round at them. "Please find him."

Heading into the building, JJ followed behind Morgan. Clearing the rooms. Coming to many dead ends. JJ stood next to him. "If you were the unsub. Where would you hide?"

"Well. Id want to be somewhere, that's easy to get out. And close enough to my victim in case they tried to escape."

"Basement?" JJ said looking at him.

Opening the door. JJ went in clearing one of the rooms. Coming to a long hallway they saw a door. Looking at one another, JJ lead the way, stepping aside as Morgan kicked down the door.

"FBI STAY WHERE YOU ARE." Both Morgan and JJ shouted entering the room.

Seeing the man JJ stepped forward placing her gun onto his neck. "Get up."

Smiling to himself, he lowered his hands, pulling away from the desk, still feeling her gun on his neck. As he stood up, he took a quick glance at the guy next to her. Before her. She was small and skinny. He knew exactly what to do. Moving quickly. He lifted his leg, kicking her backwards. Hearing a scream. He felt another pair of hands on him. Punching he watched as the agent moved backwards.

"You seriously picked the wrong person to mess with." JJ said charging at him.

Hitting his stomach, JJ pushed him against the wall, before punching him in the face.

/

Finding a door with a padlock, Hotch shot it open. Checking the room, they found a light turning it on. Standing still for a moment, they all noticed Will. Quickly Rossi and Hotch cut him down from the chains, watching as Blake called for help.

"He's got a weak pulse." Rossi, said looking at Hotch.

Speaking into his com, Hotch took a deep breath. "We've got Will, down the hallway from the basement."

Letting out a groan, JJ felt another punch to her stomach, before her hair as grabbed and her body flew against the wall.

Sitting up Morgan let out a shot shooting the man in the arm. Getting up, JJ walked towards him resting her gun in the middle of his head.

"Tell me why I shouldn't do this right now!"

He laughed watching her reaction change. As she was about to pull the trigger, JJ stepped back watching as he fell to the ground. Turning her head she saw Morgan with his gun up.

"THAT WAS MY SHOT!" she said looking at him.

"LET IT GO!"

JJ took a deep breath looking at Morgan, letting out a breath, she ran down the hallway, into the room seeing Hotch and Rossi bent down, JJ fell to the ground next to Will's body.

"Will."

Lifting his head onto her lap, JJ ran her hand over his cheek feeling how cold his body was.

"Medics are two minutes out."

Letting out a shaky breath, she looked back at Will. "You gotta stay with me okay. Can you hear me!"

"Ja…y"

"I'm here I'm right here." she said taking hold of his hand.

"I'm…cold" he paused.

Letting out a sob, JJ nodded "I know baby, but you just gotta hang in there for me okay…"

"Promise…" Will said closing his eyes.

Feeling he still had a pulse, JJ felt her body been pulled away as the medics loaded Will onto a board. Following them out to the ambulance JJ jumped in, sitting there watching as they gave him fluids.

/

Sitting in the waiting area, JJ stared at the floor, gripping the edge of the seat.

"JJ!" Rossi said heading down the hallway.

Looking up JJ saw the team, including Henry, guessing Anderson had dropped him off. Letting out a breath she stood up, seeing Henry running towards her. Picking him up she placed him on her waist kissing his forehead.

"How is he?"

"Touch and go, he lost most of his blood, and lots of wounds. He's in surgery."

"How you holding up?"

"I'm okay."

"You don't look it, how about we go get that checked out"

JJ looked at Henry than back at Rossi giving him a nod. Putting Henry down, JJ moved down to his level.

"Hey buddy, I'll be right back okay"

"You hurt?"

"Yeah, but the nurse is about to make me better."

"Kiss better?"

"Yeah" JJ smiled, feeling Henry kiss her forehead next to her wound.

Sitting on the bed, JJ squeezed her hand together, as the nurse stitched up her forehead. After she was done, JJ looked over at Rossi.

"So how long you gonna keep your wrist in that?"

"As long as it doesn't annoy me."

Rossi, smiled following her out of the room. Heading back into the waiting room, JJ saw the look on there faces.

"What?"

"They just brought him back from recovery."

JJ sighed. Letting out a breath. "Keep an eye on Henry for a minute will you."

"Sure kiddo go on."

Walking into the room, JJ sat down next to the bed, taking hold of Will's hand. He was still pale and cold, but she knew it would take a while till his body warmed up again, looking up she saw a doctor enter the room.

"He's stable which is good, and were giving him a blood transfusion. He should wake up in a couple of days.

"Thank you."

Picking up Will's hand, JJ leaned forward, moving his hair off his face. "You scared me to death, but I'm glad your okay."

/

**So good , or bad? REVIEW please thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is gonna be the final chapter, thank you so much for all the reviews I'm glad you all enjoyed it. **

**Chapter 5. **

JJ had sat by Will's bedside for the last three days waiting for Will to wake up. Looking over at Henry she smiled, watching as he ate his favourite muffin, dropping it all over him self.

"You okay there baby?"

"It sticky."

JJ smiled, standing up she grabbed a tissue sitting next to Henry, grabbing his hands she wiped away the chocolate before wiping around his mouth. "You are one messy put." JJ said stealing a bit of his muffin.

"When daddy wake up?"

"Soon, he's just getting all his energy back, he can only do that by sleeping."

"I miss him."

"Me too."

"Can I give daddy another hug?"

"Of course." JJ said smiling.

Helping Henry onto the bed, she sat back into the chair watching as Henry laid down next to Will, hugging him. Taking hold of Will's hand, JJ ran her finger along his knuckles, she was glad he was starting to get his colour back, he had been pale skinned for too many days. Feeling a twitch, JJ looked up at Will's face, seeing him move a little, pressing the buzzer next to his bed, JJ picked Henry up, letting the nurses remove the tubes from his throat.

"JJ…"

"I'm here I'm right here." JJ said running her hand through his hair.

"Daddy."

JJ let out a breath, looking down at Henry.

"Where's ma little man."

Helping Henry onto the bed, JJ sat down next to him, holding onto Will's hand.

"You better daddy?"

"Almost buddy."

"We help you?"

"That you can little man." Will said kissing his son's forehead.

As Henry fell asleep, JJ moved closer onto the bed next to Will. "How you feeling?"

"I'm okay, I can't feel much but, I think I'm okay."

"They've got you on pretty strong painkillers."

Will gave her a soft smile, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

JJ sighed closing her eyes for a moment. "I was scared, but I was more scared knowing you sacred you were."

"I was, I was really scared that I was never gonna see either of you again."

JJ let out a shaky breath as a tear slipped down her cheek, looking right at Will she ran her finger across his cheek. "You are never leaving the house again."

"So I'm grounded?"

"Forever."

Will laughed a little pecking her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." JJ smiled kissing him back.

/

Sitting up in bed, Will slowly, moved throwing his legs over the end standing up. Walking over to his draws, he leaned for support, pulling out some sweats. Looking in front of the mirror he took a deep breath looking at his scars. Picking up the tub of cream, he was given he made his way downstairs.

Pouring the orange into glass, JJ looked up seeing a figure. Seeing Will come into the kitchen.

"You are meant to be in bed."

"I'm bored up there, and need to stretch my legs and my scars are itching."

Putting down the carton, JJ washed her hands, walking over to Will. Watching as he sat onto the stool. Taking a deep breath JJ, looked at Will before rubbing the cream along his chest.

"Can you feel them?"

"Yeah, it feels tight. But I guess I'll get used to it."

"It hurt didn't it…"

"It felt like when you walk into something but that consent pain. "

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." JJ paused. "Alone."

Wills sighed, taking hold of her hand. "Me too, but even though I know I'm never gonna forgot what happened, I know I'll always have you there to hold me."

"That I will be." she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So. Were you in the middle of makin' lunch?"

"Yes, since you slept through breakfast, I thought it would be best for Henry to spend time with his friends."

"So where home alone?"

"Yes. But you are going to sit on that sofa and not move. Am I clear."

"Crystal, as long as ya joining me."

"Maybe."

/

Laying on the sofa, Will laid in front of JJ, feeling her run her fingers through his hair, as he traced his fingers along her hand. Enjoying the peacefulness Will looked up at JJ.

"What…" she said still staring at the TV.

"Nothin' "

"Will."

"I'm just admiring' the view."

"I bet you are" JJ blushed looking down at him.

"I don't get to see the other view do I?"

"Not for a while you don't" JJ said raising her eyebrow.

"Damn, was worth a try" he smiled.

JJ sighed, muting the TV. "How are you making jokes right now?"

"JJ."

"NO, YOU WERE KIDNAPPED, TORUTURED AND ALMOST DIED AND YOUR SITTING HERE LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"I KNOW IT HAPPENED" He paused "I do, but sitting here talking about every single second of that dark freezing cold room, isn't gonna help me."

JJ sighed, gulping down a breath. "I didn't…"

"I know, I just. I don't wanna think about what happened, and okay I am gonna remember I think the nightmares prove that, but I wanna just focus on us."

"And not the scars that are gonna be with you forever."

"Exactly."

JJ nodded, taking hold of his hand. "Okay. I'm okay with that."

"I'm not gonna change." Will said tilting her chin.

"I didn't…say that.."

"But I know ya were thinking' it."

JJ sighed, laying her head onto Will's shoulder. "Your too good to everyone."

"That's cause you all need as much loving, as you give me."

"I love you way too much."

"I love you too, and even though everything was unexpected with what happened, my worse fear, is losing you."

JJ felt a tear slid down her cheek. "Your still grounded."

**THE END!**

/

**So what did you think, good ending? REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
